James, ce bon samaritain
by eamonn
Summary: James vient en aide à ses amis avec une méthode pour le moins subtile... Slash RL/SB


**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens.

Dédicace à... Gargo ! Joyeux Anniversaire-Noël en retard pour le premier et en avance pour le second. En espérant que ça te plaise à peu près :)

**Note:** Cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit et comme ça me lâchait pas, je me suis décidé à l'écrire.

Attention Slash

...

* * *

Bientôt, ce serait Noël...

… Encore trois jours pour être précis.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un jeune homme à l'obscure beauté, revêtu des couleurs de Gryffondor, était d'excellente humeur.

Il courait comme un dératé en riant comme un fou alors qu'un autre garçon à la peau verdâtre et recouverte d'épines, le poursuivait à toute vitesse.

Le jeune homme à l'air ravi se faisait rattraper.

Peut être parce qu'il riait trop pour se sauver de façon efficace ou peut-être parce que le garçon qui le pourchassait semblait poussé par une fureur telle qu'elle lui donnait des ailes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Gryffondor, se voyant prêt de tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi, se précipita sur sa gauche et évalua en un clin d'oeil la volée de marches qui s'annonçait.

Un regard rapide par-dessus son épaule lui permit de constater que son adversaire était tout près. Il lui suffisait d'étendre le bras pour l'attrap...

D'un bond souple, il agrippa la rambarde de l'escalier et sauta par-dessus.

...Et là, ce ne fut pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

L'escalier de l'étage du dessous choisit ce moment précis pour changer de place et dévier vers la droite.

Le jeune garçon fut précipité dans le vide... On entendit simultanément deux cris de nature bien distinctes. L'un sonnait plutôt comme de la surprise et appartenait au jeune infortuné; l'autre était un pur cri d'horreur.

« Accio Sirius Black » cria un jeune homme paniqué aux cheveux châtains clairs.

Le Gryffondor termina sa chute dans les bras de son sauveur qui, étonnamment, ne chavira pas sous le poids, pourtant conséquent, de son camarade.

« Ce que tu es fort, Moony », murmura Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse mais qui pourtant chevrotait lamentablement.

« Tu es vraiment le pire des idiots ! » gronda Remus qui malgré sa fureur, reposa son ami à terre avec douceur. Son coeur battait à toute allure et ses mains tremblaient mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix froide et coléreuse.

« Tu imagines un peu dans quel état on te retrouverait s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour te surveiller en permanence afin d'éviter que monsieur l'intrépide inconscient ne se rompe le cou dans on ne sait quelle partie du chât... _Impedimenta_ ! »

Sirius se retourna.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion qu'avait provoquée sa chute, il avait oublié l'autre garçon enragé à l'apparence de cactus. Ce dernier, toujours en quête de vengeance s'était approché pour leur jeter un sort. Mécontent d'avoir échoué et en position de faiblesse, il leur jeta un dernier regard haineux avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

« Qu'as-tu fait à Severus ? » demanda Remus d'un ton menaçant.

« Snivellus. » corrigea machinalement Sirius. Sous le regard noir de son ami, il reprit : « Oh ça... Eh bien je m'exerçais pour le cours de métamorphose et j'ai pensé que Snivellus pourrait faire un bon sapin de Noël, non ? Comme ça il servirait pour une fois... Et puis, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de faire du zèle pour mon cours préféré ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Remus lâcha un soupir résigné mais Sirius n'était pas dupe et il savait bien que son ami retenait un sourire amusé. Cependant Remus reprit vite son air sombre et le sermonna de plus belle sur ses 'actions inconsidérées'.

« Bien sûr, Moony, Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. » répondit finalement Sirius lorsqu'ils parvinrent au portrait de la grosse dame.

« Combien de fois j'ai entendu ça ? » grogna Remus en entrant dans la salle commune.

---

Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des cris délirant d'enthousiasme. Un James survolté s'emballait dans un récit qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

« On comprend rien de ce que tu baragouines, mon vieux. » fit remarquer Peter avec un petit sourire. Ce dernier revenait tout juste des cuisines avec des tas de bonnes choses à manger qu'il déposa sur la table favorite des maraudeurs – au coin de la cheminée.

James reprit un instant son souffle avant de recommencer à s'extasier plus intelligiblement sur la réserve de potions qu'il venait de chaparder; sur les merveilleux longs cheveux roux de Lily Evans et sur cette splendide boule de cristal qu'il...

« Boule de cristal ?!! » coupa Remus sous la surprise.

« C'est ça ! » approuva James en sortant triomphalement l'objet de sous sa cape d'invisibilité comme un prestidigitateur moldu le ferait avec un lapin.

« J'ai été moi-même surpris d'en trouver une parmi les potions de ce vieux raseur mais après tout, il cherche peut-être à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de notre chère professeur de Divination. Qui sait si elle ne pourrait pas lui indiquer de fabuleux trésors grâce à ses dons extra-sensoriels ? »

Peter ricana, tout à fait d'accord.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? » s'exclama Sirius en indiquant du menton la boule de cristal.

« Ben, c'est évident, non ? Moi, James Potter-le-tout-puissant, je vais vous faire l'immense honneur de vous lire votre avenir ! » déclara le jeune brun sur un ton velouté et mystique.

A cette annonce, Sirius éclata de rire, les yeux de Peter brillèrent et le dernier maraudeur présent se contenta d'afficher une moue sceptique.

« On commence par Moony ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » contra Remus, « ne veux-tu pas connaître l'_immense honneur_ de passer le premier ? »

« Nan... Toi d'abord. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais James qui voyait un débat inutile se profiler à l'horizon, décida d'intervenir.

« C'est moi le grand chef avec la boule de cristal alors c'est moi qui décide ! Am stram gram Sirius ! Voilà, c'est fait. On commence... »

Avec un petit rire, Peter souligna l'incroyable impartialité de son camarade.

Sirius ajouta que de toutes façons, son idiot de meilleur ami était dépourvu de toute logique et qu'il était donc inutile de discuter de notion telle que Justice...

« …Respect des règles, Ponctualité. » ajouta Remus.

« Patience, Courtoisie, Sagesse... » énuméra également Peter.

« Mais enfin, taisez-vous donc ! Votre agitation trouble mon troisième oeil... » dit James d'un ton affecté, nullement offensé par les remarques de ses amis.

Les maraudeurs se turent... mais pas pour longtemps.

Regarder James faire des mouvements idiots par-dessus la boule de cristal en psalmodiant de ridicules incantations, était beaucoup trop pour maintenir un Sirius Black tranquille.

« Vraiment James, tu pourrais essayer de rendre ça un minimum convaincant. » commenta-t-il avant de laisser son grand rire grave résonner dans la salle commune vide.

« Attention les images arrivent... Oooh ! » s'exclama James.

Remus qui souriait tranquillement aux idioties de James, releva la tête, soudain intéressé par le changement de ton de son ami.

« Je vois... je vois... »

Il se tut. Quelques secondes de recueillement suivirent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Sirius Black, commença-t-il, utilisant le nom complet pour plus d'emphase, tu es complètement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux ! »

Le rire de Sirius s'interrompit net et Remus perdit son léger sourire.

« Ah ? » fit éloquemment Peter.

« Quoi ?!! » s'écria Sirius.

« De qui ? » demanda Peter.

« De quelqu'un. » répondit James.

« Ah bon. » dit Peter.

Un court silence suivit.

« Mais ça va pas non ?? » rugit soudain Sirius, le regard noir posé sur son meilleur ami qui serrait contre lui sa boule de cristal de peur qu'on la lui arrache des mains.

« ... » fit Remus, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Sirius fulminait et une étincelle de culpabilité sembla flotter un instant dans le regard noisette de James.

Peter le remarqua.

« Tu plaisantais, Prongs ? » dit-il sur un ton certain.

« J'ai vu l'avenir... Mais peut-être ne faut-il pas donner trop de précisions. »

«Ça vaut mieux pour toi, » menaça Sirius avant de s'écrier: « C'est de la connerie ce genre de trucs, personne n'y croit. Il n'y a qu'à entendre ce que raconte cette vieille folle de Pithiane Cieca... Un tas de balivernes ! »

« Bon, temporisa James qui voyait son plan génial lui échapper, et si on voyait ce que l'avenir réserve à notre cher Moony ? »

Sirius s'apaisa quelque peu.

« Bonne idée. »

« Pas question ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! » trancha Remus.

Il se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête de James de lancer quelque chose de ce genre à propos de Sirius. Il s'attendait tellement à ce que James raconte des âneries délirantes sur la future vie de Sirius et le ridiculise gentiment au passage. Mais ça, vraiment il n'en revenait pas. De plus la nouvelle le peinait, il espérait que ce soit faux et il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser à présent.

James lui lança un regard...suppliant ?

« Allez Moony. Moi ça m'intéresse vraiment ! » insista un Sirius mal à l'aise qui semblait vouloir qu'on détourne l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus consulta les visages pleins d'espoirs de ses amis et se dit que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez ces deux-là. Enfin, il en avait l'habitude...

Peter avait un air perdu. Il se demandait encore si le jeune Sirius Black qui passait tout son temps avec ses amis et ignorait royalement toutes les filles de Poudlard qui lui faisaient les yeux doux, pouvait vraiment s'amouracher secrètement d'une d'entre elles.

Finalement Remus finit par accepter que James Potter-le-tout-puissant lui lise son avenir.

Cette fois, James ne fit aucun geste ridicule mais se concentra au contraire sur sa tâche. C'est-à-dire qu'il fixait la boule religieusement sans rien faire.

Sirius le regardait attentivement, essayant d'empêcher toutes pensées malvenues de venir parasiter son esprit comme le fait par exemple qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit amoureux. Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Il y veillerait. L'amour n'avait pas de place dans sa vie, il n'y avait que l'amitié qui comptait. L'amitié profonde, fidèle, indestructible... (son regard glissa sur Remus)... tendre, attentionnée, chargée de passion... Oh non ! Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de penser, ça ne lui apportait rien de bon.

Et tandis que Peter parvenait à la conclusion que Sirius ne pouvait être amoureux des filles résidentes à Poudlard, et que Sirius cherchait à vider son esprit et à apaiser ses angoisses, James lâcha sa seconde bombe.

« Je vois... Je vois que... (il hésita un instant), Remus est inconditionnellement amoureux lui aussi. »

Remus se pétrifia, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

« NOOOOON !! » hurla Sirius, « Remus n'aime personne ! Tu m'entends ?! PERSONNE !!! »

Peter ne comprenait plus rien et il regardait, hébété, Sirius s'emporter sur son meilleur ami, répétant inlassablement que Remus n'était pas amoureux.

Finalement Remus sembla réagir et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami qui s'était mis à secouer durement le pauvre James, cramponné à sa boule de cristal.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, le visage furieux, les yeux rougis.

« Je le saurais si tu étais amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aimes personne, hein Moony ? » demanda-t-il avec une note qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

Remus ne répondit pas, complètement dépassé par la réaction du jeune homme.

Furieux, Sirius se dégagea brutalement de son ami et sortit comme une tornade de la salle commune qui tomba dans un silence chargé.

« Euh... » fit James, passablement secoué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris James ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es allé raconter des choses qu'à l'évidence tu savais qu'elles blesseraient Sirius. »

Le ton de Remus était dur et un peu agressif.

« Mais enfin, vous n'avez rien compris ? » se reprit James, abasourdi par l'aveuglement de ses amis.

« En l'occurrence non. » dit froidement Remus.

« Bon sang Remus ! Tu es celui qui devine tout d'habitude. Je comprends bien que Sirius ne réfléchisse pas et se laisse aller au gré de ses impulsions, mais toi Remus, tu devrais deviner tout seul ce qui lui a pris... Et franchement ! Vous êtes aussi aveugles que des taupes et pourtant c'est moi qui suis myope ! » finit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Un cri de surprise parvint à leurs oreilles.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Peter qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui viendrait de résoudre l'énigme du siècle.

« J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant tout seul.

Sur le visage de Remus s'afficha l'énième air sceptique de la journée. Quant à James, il adressa un sourire attendri à Peter et s'écria :

« Super ! La prochaine fois, tu pourras m'aider ! »

« Quelle prochaine fois ? » s'alarma Peter.

James ne répondit pas. Un nouveau sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon jouait sur son visage.

---

Remus était perturbé. Les dernières paroles de James tournaient dans sa tête et il n'osait espérer comprendre.

Se pouvait-il que Sirius soit gay lui aussi et qu'il veuille d'un loup-garou apprivoisé, studieux et défenseur des règlements ?

Malgré la scène que son ami avait faite plus tôt, il était permis d'en douter...

Cependant, dans le coeur de Remus s'était allumée une lueur d'espoir et il partit à la recherche de Sirius afin de lui poser des questions sur son curieux comportement.

Il trouva son ami prostré derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, la carte des maraudeurs serrée dans les mains.

« Oh, je pensais pas qu'on me retrouverait... » fit Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

« J'ai passé plus de temps à plancher sur cette carte que vous tous réunis après tout. » rit doucement Remus.

Il observa l'air triste et les yeux rougis de son ami et soudain l'angoisse lui noua l'estomac.

« Sirius... euh tu sais, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

Sirius leva lentement les yeux sur son ami, inquiet par son ton nerveux.

« Je... Je préfère les hommes. » lâcha-t-il.

Sirius le regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Hum, par là je veux dire que.. Je n'aime pas les femmes. »

« J'ai compris Moony. » sourit Sirius.

« Bon... » soupira Remus, « Il y a un garçon en particulier. »

Le visage de Sirius se renfrogna et il baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Euh, il est brun. »

Pas de réaction. Remus grommela légèrement.

« Il est en septième année. »

Sirius ne bougea pas plus.

« Il est à Gryffondor. » continua Remus, la voix tremblante.

« C'est le jeu des devinettes ? » bougonna Sirius, le regard toujours fixé sur ses pieds.

Remus se tut un instant. L'envie de s'enfuir lui prit soudainement mais il se souvint du courage légendaire de sa Maison et fit un effort pour calmer son angoisse.

« Il a un nom à la fois brillant et sombre. »

Sirius ne réagissait toujours pas, la tête baissée.

« Il est vraiment très dur à la détente. » marmonna Remus avec exaspération.

Sirius releva la tête, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire amusé.

« Et si tu l'embrassais tout de suite ? Peut-être qu'il comprendrait mieux... »

Remus se figea. Un air de compréhension passa sur son visage..

« Oh, tu l'as fait exprès ! » s'indigna-t-il.

Sirius se mit à rire. Un rire heureux. Il se leva, enlaça son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Depuis que tu as commencé à bafouiller, je me meurs de joie... »

Remus à la fois heureux et offensé de cette remarque ne savait que penser, mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'embrassa tendrement.

_D'accord, il ne lui en voudrait que quelques jours_ pensa-t-il confusément.

Sirius passa la main sous son tee-shirt et gémit doucement sous le baiser qui se faisait plus passionné.

_Bon peut-être quelques heures... _

Sirius le plaqua contre le mur et s'attaqua à son cou qu'il mordillait doucement.

_Peut-être... _(néant)_._

Lorsque Sirius le relâcha doucement, Remus avait l'expression la plus heureuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Quelle est la dernière chose que je t'ai dite ? » le taquina-t-il.

« Oui... » approuva Remus en hochant la tête avec un sourire lumineux.

Sirius éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime Moony... » lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

---

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent de nouveau dans la salle commune en début de soirée, ils tombèrent sur James et Peter qui étaient sur une table avec la fameuse boule de cristal.

James portait une perruque rousse et Peter de grosses lunettes rondes.

Remus et Sirius levèrent les yeux au plafond.

« Vous pensez que j'ai une chance de convaincre Lily si je me sers de la boule de cristal sur elle ? » demanda James.

...

FINE


End file.
